Chocolate Coated Sins
by wickedlady 101
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Hikaru and Karou decied to up the anty of their brotherly love act, but for Hikaru it's no longer just an act. Could Kaoru possibly return his feelings, or is it nothing more then a cruel game? First chapter is actually 3 chapters.


Chocolate Coated Sins:

It really wasn't all that different from what they usually did, not really. After all wasn't stretching the limits what everyone expected from the twins, so when Karou suggested that they take their act just a little bit further, that they do something they have never done before, something that granted to make them the most popular hosts, well forever, who was Hikaru to doubt the brilliance of such a plan.

Yet now as the week stretched before them, as the clocked ticked down, and cupid began stringing his arrows, Hikaru was doing just that doubting.

And, that is why in the early twilight hours of Saint Valentines day, he was lyining awake as his twin slept peacefully beside him. He was torn. The desire to please Kaoru was strong, to give into this dangerous game and embrace it for what it was worth. After all doing such a thing would create a ripple of shock through out the host club, and possibly the entire school. An act that would surely etch his and his twins name in memory for Ouran's entire existence. It was these very reasons why he agreed to Karou's insane idea in the first place, yet there was also this other thing.

This very dangerous thing spurred to life by that very same suggestion. No that was a lie, it has always been there, he just was able to hide it, to suppress it, but if he did such a thing, if he actually went through with this. Then...well Hikaru knew that he could no longer deny it, and this notion, this impossible desire creeping through his body scared him, scared him in the worst way. Hikaru may be impulsive, and rash but he wasn't stupid, and even a dummy could see where this line of thought was leading. Yet, it wasn't this thought nor the forbidden notions causing this thought that he feared. It was the lingering knowledge that if his twin, if his brother, ever found out about these notions he would hate him. After all Karou was not the type to take kindly to incest, no matter how much they liked to pretend.

Hikaru groaned and turned onto his side, absentmindly snuggling closer to his twin. Then again wouldn't it make Karou more suspicious if he suddenly chickened out. After all wasn't this just like any other prank they have played? Wasn't Hikaru's blunt refusal to partake in such an act lead his most precious person to realize the reason, and if Karou found out the reason...No Hikaru couldn't stay to long on that thought it hurt just too much.

"Hikaru," Kaoru's soft voice fell over his twin chasing the shadows out of the room." What's wrong?"

"Nothing," came his automatic reply." Just go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep unless you are."

"Oh.."

"Are...Are you worried about tomorrow?"

The question stings Hikaru, was he really that transparent? Was there nothing he could hide from his twin? He closes his mind, willing the impossible away, if Karou knew what he was anxious about then wouldn't it be farfetched to suggest that he also knew what Hikaru had been denying all these years. Wasn't it possible that Karou knew what Hikaru was feeling.

"It's okay," The sound of his twin's voice soothes him and absentmindly he closes his eyes, snuggling in further and even closer to Karou."If you don't want to...you know. if you don't want to go through with it. It's okay."

Both twins take a deep breath before Karou continues, "But if you want to it doesn't have to chance anything." Karou shifts his gaze until his golden eyes are staring deeply into his twins, "Unless you want it to that is."

Hikaru's heart hitches in place, his breathing intensifies, and he reaches out with his trembling left hand and attentively places it on Kaoru's right. "What do you mean?"

"Goodnight Hikaru," Karou says as he rolls away from his twin and closes his eyes, a few minutes later the soft waves of his breathing reaches Hikaru.

"Can't sleep unless I am my a$$."

The morning comes all to soon for Hikaru, the golden rays licking at the overburdened rain clouds stare down at him with malicious intent. Hikaru turns from them in frustration, in stark protest of mornings arrival and maybe more importantly the possible disaster awaiting them at school, Hikaru closes his eyes and searches in vain for sleep, and just when it seem's he has won against his allusive enemy Insomnia Karou's soft voice pulls him back.

"If you don't get up we'll be late!"

Hikaru groans and tries in a last desperate act to shield himself from the encouraching day, Karou laughs and then pounces on him, pinning his brother beneath him he proceeds to tickle him until both twins are hollering in laughter, and wiping simiterilisly at watering eyes.

Admitting defeat Hikaru pushes Karou off of him(though he did like their current positions) and climbs out of bed, determined to meet the day with a smile.

He turns to Kaoru, who now is currently lieing across their bed, grinning up at him.

"Well what are you waiting for lazy bones, do you seriously think I am going to let you sleep the day away?"

Karou laughs and throws a pillow at his twin, before climbing to his own feet, he turns from his twin and walks briskly to the opened bathroom door, then looks over at Hikaru before entering it. Shaking his head, Hikaru follows, and then just as he reaches the door Karou kicks it shut, "Just for that," his shouts muffled by the door," You can shower alone today."

Hikaru stares at the door in hatred, sometimes his twin was just too cruel. Seriously though did Karou really think... But his thoughts are interrupted as the door slowly slides open revealing a naked Karou, he looks at Hikaru sheepishly, and then moves aside allowing his twin to enter. "Well since it's Valentines Day, I'll let that one slip."

Hikaru enters the bathroom, blushing slightly as he marvels at his twin's cuteness.

As the door slams and I enter the bathroom the blush grows spreading across my cheeks, I can feel the hotness building and Karou's looking at me with a pinched funny look on his face. He must know something's up.

"I am just nervous...I mean um..." Shut up shut up Hikaru..what the hell am I saying? Karou's looking at me like I am a major idiot.

"Yhea cause taking a shower with me is so freighting." He blasts me one of our famous cheeky grins, and I am seriously conflicted, part of me wants to punch him, and the other part well it's best not to focus on those thoughts right now but I can't help but wonder just how he would taste.

"You never know I just might go Psycho on your a$$, might jump you or something. You know force you to the shower floor and then..." He winks at me, laughs, and then slowly walks towards the for-mentioned shower, wiggling his cute little behind. He's driving me crazy and he knows it. I just wonder if he knows just why he's having this affect on me. I mean was that last statement just a taunt or was it... Oh yeah now I am being so unrealistic but...

"H..I..K..ARU" he says it the way he does in the host club, and my blood boils, I look up at him (when did my gaze drop to the floor?) almost afraid to see the antics my evil twin is up to. I look anyways, I really wish I hadn't. He's standing in the doorway, hands pulled behind his head, braced against the doorframe, leaning slightly towards me, the most seductive look I've ever seen painted on his face. "I am ready aren't you?

"um.." I think I am dreaming. Yes that's it I am still asleep.

He laughs, leaning even further towards me angling his body in my direction, I'll seriously laugh if he falls. I mean it would serve him right. But I would be lyining if I said I wasn't enjoying this. He allows one of his hands to fall from the door, he sways dangerously and I am afraid my earlier thought will come true, but he catches his balance at the last second. The hand falls to his side, but not before caressing the right side of his body. A second later he does the same thing with his left hand, I marvel at the notion that my hands are exactly the same. He steps out of the shower and towards me.

"So are you going to get undressed? Or am I going to have to get wet without you?"

"Brat," I hiss playfully, as I watch him, oh I am enjoying this way too much.

I lick my suddenly dry lips, two can play at this game, "Why don't you come over he and help me. That is if you're so desperate to get wet." Oh I am good.

He ignores my attempt at seduction..is that what this is? I mean this is different then our usual act but he couldn't seriously mean that could he?

"Well are you coming or not?"

"Not yet but I will be very soon." Ha... I just can't believe I said that.

He gives me a really funny look at that one. I stare right back, "Come on Karou you really didn't' expect me not to pick up on that one did you?"

He shrugs, and then turns back towards the shower, steps fully inside and closes the shower door, he walks over to the showerheads and turns them both on, allowing the very lucky water caress his creamy flesh.

"Fine be that way." I shout suddenly angry. Quickly I rid myself of my nightclothes, which aren't that much sense I slept in my boxers last night. Hey sometimes I sleep naked but lately I thought it might not be the safest option. I wouldn't want to 'accidentally' attack Karou in my sleep. I snigger at this thought, servers him right. He looks at me, I can tell he's a little annoyed. Okay well too bad! I walk painfully slow to the shower, strutting my stuff, trying to out sex him, that's right Kaoru, It will be I, Hikaru who will be bringing sexy back.

His soft voice floats across the room, "I am still sexier." Dame fooled again. Mission forgotten, I run the rest of the way to the shower, throw the door open and hop in, I look over at Karou with a chestier grin. He turns his back to me and reaches for the shampoo. I watch maybe a little to eager. I notice the way his back muscles flex as he reaches up for the bottle, my eyes fall lower to the tight curves of his behind. Suddenly I don't think taking a shower with him is a good idea. I mean it shouldn't be too difficult should it? I mean it's not like I haven't showered with him before, and it's not like I haven't seen him naked either, I mean all I have to do is look in the mirror. I swallow the lump growing in my throat...Karou turns and looks at me, I return the cheeky grin from earlier finally in control but but why oh why does Karou have to do that thing with his right index finger... The way he twirls a strand of that silky glossy hair around it, and..and why isn't my hair that silky? I mean seriously I have the exact same genes but my hair is never that silky..Nor are my eyes that golden, Sometimes I think I could get lost in them. Okay Hikaru that's way to corny...but..hey wait a minute why am I referring to myself in the third person? And why? Why is Kaoru staring at me with those half closed, dare I say it, lust clouded eyes...ha good one Hikaru, you sure that's not just wishful thinking..

" Hikaru," his voice is low and husky and it takes every ounce of self-control not to jump him right there and then. Swiftly I turn from him, not wanting him to see the evidence of my own growing desires. Ahhh why is he coming closer, I can hear the soft vibrations of his feet slapping the wet surface of our deluxe shower...mmm vibrations like the kind I want to be making right about now...no stupid stupid don't' think of that kind of thing, not know. I mean its one thing in the middle of the night, I mean you can always explain it away but how will I be able to explain this? Ahh shit I just had to think about laying in bed next to him late at night, now the images from my very un brotherly dream last night are replaying themselves in my mind, forcing my ahem problem to grow. Crap what am I going to do? He's going to know, I can't believe I just got turned on by Kaoru playing with his hair, if it wasn't so pathetic I think it would be kind of funny. Well I guess his earlier behavior didn't help matters either.

Take Deep breaths maybe it will go away on it's on. No that's not working, Karou's right behind me, his warm breath falling on my exposed skin, tempting me in the worst way. If he doesn't leave soon, I swear I'll...Oh God he's putting his hands on my shoulders...Okay get a grip Hikaru, think unsexy things like Tamaki in drag...Nooo dame it not Karou in drag..Tamaki Tamaki darn it's not working. Why do Karou's hands have to be so soft...

"Hikaru what's wrong, are you sick or something?"

Ha Ha Ha that's funny am I sick or something, or good one Karou, hmmm does wanting to F you senseless equal being sick. NO okay then I perfectly fine.

"Hikaru, you're starting to scare me."

Good you should be scared...cause I swear...Oh no what's he doing now. I feel his arms envelop me completely, and then the weight of his body melding with mine. He's hugging me, oh okay this is seriously wrong. I shouldn't be getting even more turned on because my twin is hugging me in the shower. But he is naked and his body feels so good against mine. How am I seriously going to get out of this one? He presses himself even further against me, leaning his head towards my neck, his soft breath falls against it, and then he lean further against me. My entire body is trembling, even though this is entirely innocent (probably) on Karou's side, I can't help but ponder that this could lead to something a whole lot sinful. I close my eyes, and place my hands against the wall trying to calm myself but Kaoru's making it very hard.

"hmmm so won't you tell me what the problem is?" His voice is like liquid fire, burning through my resolves. "I am sure I can find a way to help you with your um problem. That's if you really want me... to help."

That's it I can't take it anymore, all rational thought left the moment I fell for him. I know this but I can no longer deny it, and now I've got this sinking suspicion that Karou knows it to. I am defeated. I can't believe he hates me this much, I want to cry, I want to scream but mostly I still want to... I look up at him, his eyes say it all, he knows. He knows my secret and he's laughing at me. Playing with me, I am nothing more then a pawn, a toy to him. I am nothing. I turn from him as the first tear falls." You're so cruel."

"Why?"

What am I suppose to say? What can I say?

"Karou," his name slips from me, and it hurts. Then I lose it, I finally lose it, I can't stop the tears, and before I know it I am sobbing. My whole body shakes, but still he holds me. Oh he's so cruel in his design why can't he reject me and get it over with.

"Hikaru," he says my name so gently, with so much longing that hope springs in me. I turn from the wall and look at him. "Why do you have to be so cruel?" But I really don't expect an answer.

My entire body goes rigid as he pulls away from me, here it comes the rejection I know I am going to receive. He stands before me, a confused look tainting his golden orbs, "Hikaru..." He sure likes saying my name but I can't help but answer, "What?"

"Do you really think so little of me?"

I blink shocked, "What?"

"Did you really think I could purposely hurt you?"

"I um..."

"Shhh," he places a single finger against my lips, "You think to much."

"Funny cause you're the analytical one."

He gives me a pointed stare, he removes his finger, "I mean it," he hisses. Then he leans completely into me again, until his lips are melding with mine. Wait. what's happening here? Karou's kissing me, he's really kissing me and it's wonderful. oh if this is just a joke it too cruel. Not wanting to be outplayed, I pull him even closer, enjoying the feeling of his body pressed up against mine. I open my mouth slightly allowing him access, which he greedily accepts. All thoughts are gone, all common sense is rendered, and this is bliss, pure heaven.

All to soon he is pulling away, He looks at me the most brilliant, beautiful, (oh god I sound like a love sick school girl) smile adorns his lips. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"What" I mumble like an idiot.

"You've been worried about today right?"

"Hu?"

He entangles himself from me, I can't help the whimper that slips from my lips at the emptiness I feel as he pulls his body away. "That's what's been bothering you isn't it?"

"I um what?"

He shakes his head, "it's okay you can admit it, to be honest with you.." he stops for a minute, and looks at the shower floor, "I was kind of alarmed at that fact to."

I have no clue what he's talking about.

"You know that our first real kiss would be because of the whole brotherly love act," he rolls his eyes.

I gawk at him shocked, "First, Kiss. what there is more?"

He looks at me, a hurt expression lingers in his eyes, "Well if you want there to be more," his voice has taken on a soft edge. He's wounded I can tell.

"I...didn't mean that. I just um..." Since when has it been so hard to talk with my twin, after all these years of pretending you would think I would be flawless at this.

"Well it does look like you um enjoyed that," His voice is smug and his eyes are focused on a lower region of my body.

"Hey," I shout feeling suddenly exposed, he leans dangerously close to me, a shudder of arousal shoots through my body. He leans forward and licks my lips and as he pulls away says, "But you going to have to solve that problem on you're own." He laughs maliciously before pulling away from me complexly and then slips out of the shower. He walks across the floor and pauses at the door to our bedroom. He looks over at me, "Enjoy yourself."

"Bastard," I shout back, he laughs and leaves the room.


End file.
